Derek & Stiles Fest: Fevered
by DogmaMeetKarma
Summary: Minor Update! Mating season sucks, and Derek and Stiles are gonna figure out just how much. One-Shot for Derek & Stiles Fest. Stiles/Derek. Complete.
1. Fevered

**AN: I really didn't feel like doing the mating season plot bunny, because everyone has had a go at it, but because of the Stiles & Derek Fest, I figured I might as well take a stab. Plus I haven't really been particularly happy with the last episode as well as some other things regarding Teen Wolf. But that's whatever, on to the story?**

**Fevered**

It started at lunch.

Stiles was chowing down on his favorite food in the whole world: chicken strips.

He was also musing to Scott about how cool it would be if other types of mythical creatures existed too.

"Dude, imagine if there were vampires in the world. Or witches! Fairies might be a stretch, but... well you never know. I mean, seriously, you just don't know anymore. But imagine living in a world were there are so many cool monsters! Do you think that-"

"Stiles, shut up!" Scott yelled.

Scott felt weird. He couldn't focus on anything, and his sense of smell had went to overdrive. He felt like... he felt like thrusting up against something.

"Sorry, dude," Stiles apologized. "I thought you had come to terms with... your, uh... _condition._"

"No- It's not that. I- I feel weird. I feel like... I just feel weird."

"Weird _how_?" Stiles asked. "Weird, as in, I'm gonna wolf out any second now?"

"No... well, yes, but I feel like _doing_ something."

"Oh..." Stiles said, understanding – or so he thought. "What do you want to do?"

Scott looked at Stiles. His eyes were gold. "More like _who_."

Stiles finally realized what Scott was getting at.

"Oh, damn."

…

Stiles got Scott into his Jeep as quick as possible. They weren't prepared for whatever this was, so they decided the best thing to do was to get Scott home. Melissa McCall wouldn't be hope until late at night, so he would be away from people for the most part.

Stiles drove as hard as could to Scott's house. Stiles noticed a certain bulge in Scott's jeans.

"So how do you feel?" Stiles hoped maybe talking would help Scott regain control.

"Like I'm gonna explode!" Scott yelled.

"Like feelgood explode, or body explode?" Stiles asked, panicked.

Scott looked at him. His breathing was ragged and hard, each gasp was harder and raspier than the last. "Both."

Stiles tapped his fingers on his steering wheel. He had to figure out to help Scott deal with this. "Well... just hold on until we get you home.

They drove up to Scott's house and got him up the stairs.

Scott dropped into the bed and groaned.

He was _really_ fucking hard.

"What is this?" Scott yelled.

"I don't know! Maybe it's the full moon?" Stiles said, worried for his best friend.

"That's not for another week! I don't feel it's effects for a few more days!"

"I don't know... I'll... Oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this... I'll go ask Derek."

"Okay... just-... just hurry back."

Stiles paused and thought for a moment. That _could _work, but he really didn't want to have to bring it up with his best friend.

"Stiles! Why are you still here?"

"I was just thinking... maybe you should..." Stiles trailed off.

"I should what?"

"You should probably masturbate!" That didn't sound as awkward as he thought it would.

"... Stiles... can you please just go?" Scott groaned.

…

Stiles drove towards the Hale House scared out of his mind. He hated Derek, and Derek hated him. But for Scott, this was necessary.

Oh god, did he really not want to do this.

Stiles barged in Derek's house, panicky and flustered.

"Derek! Scott needs help!"

The house was silent.

"Derek?"

Derek really couldn't handle this right now. Stiles reeked of Scott's testosterone and of his own pheromones. And in his current condition, he was tempted to do very dangerous things.

"Derek! Scott needs your help!..." Stiles voiced lowered to a whisper, "_I don't know if I'm happy you're not here or really, really worried..._"

"I'm here!" Derek sighed. He'd just have to try to contain himself.

"_Shit._ Scott needs help! He's acting all weird! Can you come down here?"

"No! You should probably leave, Stiles!"

"Not until you've helped me with Scott!"

_Dammit, _thought Derek, _I can't fucking deal with this right now._

"I'm coming!" Derek got up and composed himself. He could keep himself composed. He could keep himself composed. He could keep himself composed.

He really wasn't going to be able to keep himself composed.

Derek walked down the steps, trying to stop himself from jumping Stiles' bones. All he had on was a pair of jeans, the rest of him naked to the enjoyment of whoever gazed upon him.

"Stiles, I can't help you right now. You need to go."

"No," Stiles stepped forward, "Not until-"

Derek moved faster than he'd ever determined he could.

He had Stiles pinned to the wall of his house. Stiles' heart was beating like a rabbit's, fear plastered across his face.

"Oh my god, it's affecting you too."

"Yes, it's affecting all werewolves right now."

"So what is it? Your guys' mating season?" Stiles asked hoping it was just a joke.

"In a way," Derek explained, his eyes clenched shut, arms on either side of Stiles' head. "Wolves only mate when an alpha female is in heat. But since me and Scott are packless, we go into a sort of... frenzy during the first full moon of a year... during the Wolf Moon."

"As a way to find out who is compatible for a new pack..." Stiles edged, hoping to get some information out of this experience.

"Exactly. We would normally be roaming the country looking for a suitable mate, but because of the alpha... I'm here."

"And this is gonna affect you for how long, exactly?"

"As long as a normal mating season... a week."

"That's it? Lame."

"We copulate profusely during our mating season," Derek looked into Stiles' eyes. "Profusely."

"So, I just have Scott stay in bed for a week. Could say it's chickenpox or something..."

"That's if you make it out of here alive."

"What do you- Oh my god, you're not gonna kill me are you?"

"Not if you don't stop sweating. You're sweat... there's pheromones in them, and the more you sweat, the more there are pheromones... which arouses me."

"But you look for suitable mates! Two boys, that's-"

"Not as uncommon as you think... Nature believes in sex as a whole. Homosexuality, though rarer, is just as natural as heterosexuality. Two males can raise a pup after the first part of its rearing is done by its mother. Only alphas have heterosexuality and sexual fidelity both built in them. One alpha male... to one alpha female so they can birth pups."

Derek panted. Talking about it was helping.

"So you're gay?" Stiles asked.

Derek glared at him.

"It was just a question!"

"No, Stiles, I'm not gay." Derek panted. "I'm sexually omnivorous... It's the quality of sex that matters to me, not the sex of the partner."

"Oh... That's cool too."

"Stiles, can you stop talking?"

"Why? I thought it was helping."

"It was, but now... It's irritating."

"Fine."

They stood there for a moment.

"Should I try to leave?" Stiles asked.

"Only if you want to be chased down."

"You can't control it or something?"

"This _is _me controlling it!"

"So if you let it go-"

"I'm going to if you don't stop talking."

Stiles bit his lip.

Silence ensued for a few moments.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles couldn't help it. If Derek was 'sexually omnivorous' that was as good as gay. Or, at least, to a part it was.

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive? It's a simple enough question."

"Do you see my arms?"

"Yeah," Stiles drew the word out, puzzled.

"Do you see me sweating?"

"Yeah." Still puzzled.

"Do you see _me_ down there?"

Stiles took a glance. Oh god, that thing look like it was alive, trying to get out.

"Yeah, I see it."

"There's your answer, piece it together."

Stiles thought for a moment. "Well this is awkward."

"Stiles...," Derek ignored his comment. "I'm gonna try something. I need you to stay silent. And to not react in any way, if possible."

"Okay..." Stiles wondered if he'd pull some more mumbo-jumbo like he had with the wolfsbane bullet.

Derek kneed his way inbetween Stiles' legs. When his bulge came in contact with Stiles' thigh, he hissed in pleasure.

"Oh, wow, what are you-"

Derek's hand flew up to Stiles' mouth.

"I said, _stay silent_."

Derek rubbed himself against Stiles, all the while closing his eyes, enjoying the friction between his member and his jeans. This might actually work. He could pacify his need, and Stiles would be safe to go during his refractory period.

Stiles just prayed that Derek wouldn't get too handsy.

Derek groaned, Stiles smelled too good. And felt so right. He thrusted against the brunette, fevered with the urge to come. He could feel Stiles' worry, but that came second to his safety, and this was the best that Derek could do without traumatizing or hospitalizing him.

Each thrust brought him one little bit closer to his edge, and he felt himself enjoying the proximity of Stiles' body up against him way too much.

He wanted more... But knew he couldn't.

Derek rubbed up against Stiles one last time.

He cried out, and felt himself pulse against the younger teen.

He wished he didn't have to send Stiles away.

Stiles was mortified. If ten minutes ago, someone had told him that _Derek Hale_ was going to dry hump him, he'd say that he'd sooner blow the man, but now he was afraid to think about such jokes.

"You should go. Now."

Stiles ducked out of Derek's braced arms and made for the door.

"But, what about-"

"Leave, Stiles." Derek won't let himself be tempted.

Stiles ducked out of the house, not needing to be told twice.

Getting in his car, Stiles recounted what just happened.

_Oh my god,_ his mind reeled, _Derek Hale just dry humped me._

Starting the car, Stiles groaned.

He _still_ had to deal with a horny Scott.

**FIN**

**AAN: It's oddly short, and it really does count as PWP. I could've gone differently around the part where Derek is explaining everything, I was debating on whether making Stiles a slut and having him give Derek a handjob or something. But I didn't. Well, this is one of the entries I'll submit for the Derek & Stiles Fest, I'll try to do more before it ends. **

**Edit. It actually sort of sucks. Wow, didn't knowtice how bad until just now.**


	2. Fevered Pt 2

**AN: I know it's been over a year, two since I published Fevered. No one's more aware of that than me, but let's just jump into the pool first, then we'll chat okay? One thing though, I have a small request of this fandom at the end of this, so stay tuned for that.**

** Fevered, Pt. 2**

Stiles was driving, both car and heart going a little faster than necessity called for. How could he concentrate on going the speed limit after what had just happened.

Derek Hale just dry humped him.

Derek Hale.

Dry humped.

Him.

And now he had to deal with Werewolf Scott – Erect Penis Edition ®. How was he supposed to handle that? He was positive that Scott didn't have the same self-control that Derek possessed, and even if he did, another frottage session wasn't exactly on the list of things he was gonna do today.

Regardless, Scott was his friend, and he felt obligated to do what he could, bar none.

Pulling up in front of Scott's house, Stiles tried to mentally prepare himself. Not that that was possible, but still. By the time Stiles was at Scott's room's door, his heart was thumping almost as hard as it was when Derek had his body right up against his own.

He knocked on the door. "Scott? Bud, how's it going in there?"

"Stiles, I can't feel anything."

Stiles bursts into the room to find Scott hands in hair, and frustrated. A pillow covered his crotch but his jeans and trunks are around his ankles.

"Woah – hey there, what's going on?"

"I've been trying to... y'know... for over an hour. Since you left, I noticed I can barely feel my hand. It's like it's numb to me, or I can't get myself off. I don't get it."

"Well, I can tell you this. It's mating season, or at least a form of it. You're supposed to be roaming the countryside, apparently looking for other werewolves, likely angsty dorks like yourself."

"Is that what Derek said?"

"Essentially."

"So, what? I'm stuck with boner for... however long this thing lasts?"

"About a week, yeah. Unless you can somehow find a way to, uh, drain the tank."

"And how am I supposed to do that, when I can barely feel my own hand?!"

"Haven't quite figured that one out yet."

They sat in silence for a moment, just trying to find a solution out of thin air.

"..."

"..."

"Alright, let's see it," Stiles said. Bar none, he had promised to help Scott.

"Wait - what?"

"Show me your... Just show me."

"Stiles, this is embarrassing," Scott protested.

"If it makes you feel the slightest bit better, Derek Hale just dry humped me and told me to get out. If that is not embarrassing the word doesn't exist. So lift up the pillow, and show it to me."

Scott's face cycles through a look of confusion to a look like he's about to protest, but a serious glare from Stiles made him choose to close his eyes and lift the pillow.

Stiles eyes widened and he had to pull back his head to get a second perspective.

"That looks like it hurts."

"It aches."

Stiles surveyed the situation.

He would do a lot of things for Scott, die for him even, and this was gonna have to be one of them.

"Lotion."

"What?"

"Hand me your lotion."

"Stiles, you don't have to do this."

"Hand me the lotion, Scott."

Scott picked up the already uncapped bottle of lotion from his bedside drawer.

Stiles squirted a small amount of the creamy liquid into his hand and inhaled.

As Stiles grasped Scott, the werewolf hissed, cold lotion surprising him.

Stiles wasn't used to this, obviously, but he found that touching another guy didn't seem so weird, at least when he had a specific goal in mind.

Scott wasn't used to this either, but immediately, he felt Stiles was accomplishing more than when he was the one holding the joystick, so to speak. He arched his back a little, enjoying the feeling of another person's hands around his shaft. A few groans were elicited as Stiles alternated between his grips. One moment Stiles would grip Scott like he would hold himself, his thumb rubbing the head, but then he would reverse his hand, pulling Scott by his hard-on, like a farmer milking a cow.

Stiles found himself fascinated. Not by his best friend, nor touching another guy, but by the simple fact that he was the reason Scott was feeling so good, writhing on the bed. Watching his best friend clutch his sheets and flex his abs was interesting, to the say the least. He did his best to stay concentrated on bringing Scott to climax.

Maybe, just for a moment, did he find himself aroused.

It goes on for a long while, at least to the two of them, it's a long while, but eventually, Scott is shiny and slick from all of the pre-ejaculate that's built up.

Both of their breathing patterns are harsh, rugged, irregular.

"How close are you?" Stile asks, his hand just now starting to feel raw.

"I'm right at the edge..." A troubled look flashes across Scott's face, though.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"I can't get myself over the edge."

"So wait a couple of seconds, it'll come."

"No, I'm there! It just won't come!"

Stiles looked at Scott; the werewolf looked like he was being tortured over how close to the edge he is. All he needed was that slightest push.

And Stiles knew how to give him one.

Leaning in, Stiles caught Scott's bottom lip between his own.

The moment isn't about Stiles and Scott, it's about two creatures. It's not about the complex chemistry and physics of two souls loving each other, it's the bare bones human need for contact.

The kiss is all it takes to push Scott over the edge. He cries out and spills all over his shirt and slightly exposed stomach. The last spurts drip all over Stiles hand.

Stiles looks at his hand, and with all the indifference of someone drying their hands, he wipes the last of Scott's cum onto the werewolf's shirt.

Stiles climbs to the other side of Scott's bed, laying back contemplating what just happened.

Scott looks over to Stiles. "Thanks."

Stiles doesn't look back. "No problem."

The next few moments are spent in awkward, but content silence. Both ignore the fact that Scott's pants were down, the fact that Stiles had given him a wristy, and the fact that they just kissed.

"Should we talk?" Scott asked.

"Nope." Stiles replied.

"..."

"..."

"So, are we gonna have to do this everyday for a whole week?"

**FIN**

**AAN: Okay, it's been two years, and to be honest I haven't had much motivation to write anything, BUT I wanted to write this because I was bored. Maybe this will help generate enough ambition to keep writing, especially to update Blurred Perspectives. Because I kinda left you all hanging with that, didn't I.**

**Edit: I was contemplating having Stiles give Scott a blowjob, but I decided not to. It might've been better. You tell me.**

**I HAVE A REQUEST! VOTE FOR STEREK IN THE BACKLOT'S ULTIMATE SLASH CHAMPIONSHIP. YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO VOTE, ONCE EACH HOUR!**

_**thebacklot**_dot_**com/ultimate-slash-madness-championship-round/08/2 013**_

**Change the **dot** into a period of course. AND BECAUSE IT WON'T WORK, DELETE THE SPACE BETWEEN THE 2 and 0 in 2013!**


End file.
